


One carton at a time

by ShiningFantasyStar



Series: Figuring things out [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: The one where Chani wants his cereal, but Youngkyun ate it all.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Series: Figuring things out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	One carton at a time

**Author's Note:**

> So its my first AO3 anniversary huh? Thank you to everyone for reading and leaving comments with all these sweet encouraging things! I wanted to start this little series and thought my first anniversary would be a good place to start :D

Chani has loved Youngkyun for a long time. And he’s known him even longer. Their lives just naturally slotted in with each other- without completely devouring their space. Youngkyun’s interest in Taekwondo led to many hours of Chani napping on mats and taking photos of the older, while Chani’s pottery let Youngkyun relax and read some books. Youngkyun understood Chani perfectly with just one look, while Chani was the same. 

Like two ends of the same thread, they had this harmony around them. Naturally, this led them to today; barely in their twenties, sharing a flat.

Chani groggily shakes the box of cookie crisp into his bowl, growing in irritation when his shaking doesn’t produce his desired cereal. _Youngkyun must have finished it off_ , Chani thinks, as he reluctantly drops the box, forcing himself to pick another item for breakfast. Dramatically, Chani whines that there is no food to eat, although there is, but he just wants his cookie crisp.

When Youngkyun enters the kitchen after his shower, he stops in his tracks. Chani chomps on dry toast, mildly glaring at him with a huge blush on his face. Youngkyun stalks forward, placing a quick kiss on his temple - he resists a little, but quickly melts into the contact.

“Why are you eating toast so angrily?” Youngkyun asks, grabbing toast of his own, slipping down next to his boyfriend.

“Can you not put on a shirt? I’ll show you where your wardrobe is if you need to be reminded.” Chani bites down, and almost chokes on his toast when Youngkyun laughs, his abdomen flexing and relaxing in beats.

“As if you didn’t want to see me like this every morning. So, unanswered toast question?” Youngkyun flashes his gummy smile, an innocent charm Chani constantly falls for.

“You ate all my food,” Chani mutters quickly and quietly, wanting to complain yet not wanting to hurt his boyfriend over such petty things. Youngkyun seems to have god's ears, or is just stupidly sweet and attentive and used to Chani’s antics. The discarded box on the counter grabs Youngkyun’s attention, and Chani wishes he hid the evidence better.  
“The cookie crisp?” Youngkyun hums, “but I bought a new box two days ago. Did you check the pantry?”

Chani springs to action, dashing towards the small cupboard they call the pantry. Nobody should underestimate his love of cookie crisp and the power of his pout. Low and behold, he finds a new, unopened box there and gleefully grabs it, yelling a quick “I love you” at Youngkyun. He rapidly pours himself a bowl, spoon ready and all. He opens the fridge and stills.

“What's wrong, Chani?” Youngkyun asks, chewing his toast. Chani stands there in silence,staring into space more than into the fridge- his soul visibly gone from his body. Youngkyun makes a mental note to check that their fridge isn’t some sort of soul consuming cursed artefact later on. “Hey, baby, you’re going to defrost the fridge.”

“There’s no milk,” Chani says defeated and close to tears.

“You didn’t write it on the list, I assumed we had some?” Youngkyun sighs, getting up to hug Chani. They both slowly pour the cereal back, and Youngkyun strokes his small, round head. _It’s not that serious_ , Chani thinks as he munches on the toast again. But it is, it's very serious. Youngkyun knows, doing his best to comfort him through little touches. 

Chani figures he will have to go shopping himself, and, while he’s there he’ll pick up snacks and sweets that Youngkyun would never buy. He grins to himself, still not enjoying the toast, but accepting it as is. 

“That smile means trouble,” Youngkyun hums, “at least you're not angry.” 

Chani pecks Youngkyun’s cheek, because he’s cute, and because he knows what Youngkyun is thinking. And he knows he won't stop him either.


End file.
